


Flustered

by Hoodiedork



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, I love that boy, M/M, anyway, hunk doesnt show up that much, klance, that makes me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodiedork/pseuds/Hoodiedork
Summary: On a new planet and Lance feels like there's a new Keith too due to his unusual actions and Lance's unusual reactions, which makes him completely suspicious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> annnnddddd here's another fic. all i write is fluff, cute and short fluff my dudes. hope you enjoy!

Lance wiped the blood from his mouth. His lion had literally dropped him during the last battle. But it wasn’t a far drop and he landed right on his ass. So he didn’t have many injuries from that, it was mainly the on-land battle that he got more damage from. Now though, it was over and things had calmed down. Allura was talking to those that lived on the planet while the others all took care of their own injuries. 

Lance looked out at the white sea in front of him. A small butterfly-like creature flew near Lance’s face and he waved it away. Lance glanced down at the sea before starting to pull his shoes off and roll up his pants.

“What’re you doing?” Keith asked as he walked up behind him.

Lance looked back at him, “Just sticking my feet in the water.”

“Who told you that?” Keith gave him a look.

“Told me what?” He questioned as he finished rolling his pants up.

Keith sat down next to him, “Told you that the white stuff was water.”

“Wait what?!” Lance exclaimed pulling away from the edge of the rocks.

Keith laughed, “I don’t think it’s dangerous, but it isn’t water.”

Lance threw Keith a look before leaning over the edge to get a better look.

“Anyway, that isn’t why I came over.”

“Oh, why’d you come over then? It better not be something dumb.”

“Anything concerning you is usually dumb.”

Lance glared, “I’m not the one making any of this dumb.”

Keith gave him a look before pulling something out of his side pack. Lance tentatively stuck a foot in the white substance. He made a face, but continued to stick his other leg in. Keith forcibly turned Lance’s head toward him. 

Lance frowned, “Hey, what’s the big idea?”

“You’ve got blood everywhere.”

“I do not. I wiped it off.”

“Oh yes, your sleeve is a great way to clean a wound.”

Lance stuck his tongue out at Keith, who just made a face that read, “Real mature.”

Lance ultimately gave in though and faced Keith. Keith just started by cleaning the wounds, trying to be careful around the ones that Lance said were worse. After cleaning them, he simply covered them with the bandages. Once finished, he paused staring at Lance.

“What? Is there something on my face?”

Keith leaned back, “Not anymore, but there was blood.”

“Where was it?”

“Everywhere.”

“Oh please I didn’t get beat up that much. You should’ve seen the other guys.”

Keith rolled his eyes before getting up. Lance frowned, but Keith simply continued putting all his stuff away and then walking away. Lance’s eyes widened in surprise and he scrambled up.

“Hey! Wait!” Lance called as he grabbed his shoes and socks.

“No thanks.”

Lance threw Keith a look, causing Keith to smirk a little. Lance shoved his socks and shoes back on, not bothering to wipe any of the white liquid off beforehand. Lance easily caught up with Keith, who simply continued on to reach the rest of the group. 

Lance was frustrated as he walked next to Keith. He had been doing this shit for a little while now. Lance couldn’t believe it, how could Keith - loner in the desert, no one to talk to - Keith, how could he make Lance so flustered. Lance had had the upper hand in the past, but somehow Keith’s social skills had gotten so much better recently. Before Lance easily had Keith blushing and walking away with his hands in a tight grip. How had things been switched so quickly?

But he got his answer that day. As they reached the group Lance still had a small blush on his face, and upon seeing it Pidge started giggling. And that was when it hit Lance. 

“You little shit!” Lance called out staring right at Pidge.

Keith looked back at Lance in surprise, while Pidge looked around as if they didn’t know Lance was referring to them. Pidge finally looked back at Lance and pointed at themself.

“Me?”

“Yes you! Of course it was you! I should’ve known!”

Pidge was clearly trying to restrain their laughter, but responded, “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Keith started to form a small smile on his lips, but turned away from Lance.

“Don’t give me that shit! You’ve been helping him, haven’t you?” Lance pointed at Keith.

“Oh please even if I was, what’s the big deal?” Pidge shrugged.

Lance gaped at Pidge, “The big deal? I’m the flirty one! Not Keith!”

“I’m just assisting him in courting you,” Pidge said with a smirk.

Shiro laughed from the side and Lance glared at him before responding, “Courting? Who even uses that word?”

“Who does not use the word courting? It is a good word to use when referring to romancing one,” Allura commented defensively.

“Ah, you got it from her, got it.”

Allura pouted, to which Shiro patted her on the shoulder to comfort her. Pidge was about to burst with laughter, but Keith, who still had a smile on his face, just turned around to face Lance.

“Come on, dumbass.”

“What? Where? What now? What ‘courting’ method is this?” Lance responded suspiciously looking around at them all.

“Right, actually there’s a step before the part I’m skipping to, but I figure I should continue my ‘romancing’ elsewhere.”

Keith now pulled Lance away as Lance made noises of confusion and objection. Keith led them into his red lion and quickly made sure that the hatch closed behind them. 

“Pidge said to just be blunt with the next part.”

“And what’s the next part?” Lance frowned, already planning on how to get back at Pidge.

“Can I kiss you?”

Lance’s eyebrows shot up and he stuttered, “Uh… uh… that was abrupt.”

Keith gently pushed Lance against the wall getting close, “Well can I?”

Lance, now completely red, gave a few short, quick nods.

Keith put one hand on the wall by Lance’s head and leaned in kissing him. Lance entwined his hand with Keith’s free hand and put his other hand on the back of Keith’s neck deepening the kiss. Keith could taste the little bit of blood left on Lance’s lips, while Lance began to run his hand through Keith’s hair.

Keith pulled away slowly and not very far. Both boys a little short of breath, but both also smiling. Lance started laughing.

“I can’t believe you got Pidge’s help!”

“They’d know more than me,” Keith said joining in the laughter.

Between laughs Lance said, “Why not go to, like, Shiro then?”

“Too embarrassing! I at least knew Pidge was already onto me!”

They both laughed a little more before calming down and just sitting on the floor. Now sitting next to each other, Keith dropped his head onto Lance’s shoulder. 

“Can we stay like this for a little bit?”

Lance nodded, “Sure, Mr. Suave.”

“Shut up.”


End file.
